gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Cupid
Hero Intro Back row Support. Able to expose enemy weaknesses. Stat Growth Skills ' Lovelorn Shot' Fires an arrow inflicting despair in the target, dealing continuous damage. = Deals physical damage based on PHY ATK; applies a total of 300 + 120 DOT dmg per level =Targets the front-most opponent. If the arrow doesn't find a target it moves on to the next enemy ' Lovestruck' Fires a pink-trailed arrow, damaging the target and reducing Armor. = Reduces 1 armor per level of skill = Deals magic damage based on MAG ATK; applies a total of 60 DOT dmg per level. = Targets the front-most opponent. If the arrow doesn't find a target it moves on to the next enemy ''' ''' Mischief Increases Resist (Passive). = Provides 42 Resist; + 2 Resist per level of skill ' Heartbreaker' Increases Physical Attack (Passive). = Adds 328 PHY ATK; + 8 PHY ATK per level Rotation (Love-Struck → AA → AA → AA) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Stocking (Lvl. 2) → Added stats: 6 STR, 6 INT, 12 AGI. Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Life Gem * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) → Added stats: 11 STR, 11 INT, 23 AGI, → ... 250 Max HP, 6 PHY ATK, 2 Armor. Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Victory * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Claw Knuckles * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) → Added stats: 14 STR, 8 INT, 11 AGI, → ... 280 Max HP, 33 PHY ATK, 4 Armor, → ... 310 HP Regen, 50 Rage Regen. Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Heaven's Anvil * 1 X Life Scepter * 1 x Vizegai Staff * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Claw Knuckles * 1 x Bladed Boots → Added stats: 9 STR, 19 INT, 9 AGI, → ... 81 PHY ATK, 12 Resist, → ... 15 PHY Crit, 300 HP Regen, 5 Dodge. Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (min. level 42) * 1 x Fissure Sword (lvl. 37) * 1 x Ares' Sword (lvl. 42) * 1 x Twin Dagger II (lvl. 20) * 1 x Canvas Cape (lvl. 27) * 1 x Stone Armor (lvl. 20) * 1 x Bladed Boots (lvl. 19) → Added stats: 19 STR, 9 INT, 19 AGI, → ... 78 PHY ATK, 5 Armor, 15 Resist, → ... 30 PHY Crit. Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lv 48) * 1 x Devil's Whisper (Lv 50) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Lucky Gauntlet (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Bladed Boots → Added stats: 29 STR, 29 INT, 29 AGI, → ... 480 Max HP, 70 PHY ATK, 4 Armor, → ... 7.5 PHY Crit, 10 MAG Crit, 240 HP Regen. Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Siamese Blades * 1 x Ruins Pillar(Lv 64) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lv 51) * 1 x Winged Shoes → Added stats: 50 STR, 34 INT, 56 AGI, → ... 103 PHY ATK, 15 Armor, → ... 62 PHY Crit, 15 Piercing. Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Heroic Claymore * 1 x Ancient Relic (Lvl 70) * 1 x Smelling Salt * 1 x Winged Shoes → Added stats: 28 STR, 28 INT, 31 AGI, → ... 280 Max HP, 87 PHY ATK, 4 Armor, 35 Resist, → ... 340 HP Regen. Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Short Stick * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Titan Humbler (Lv 80) * 1 x Soul Splitter (Lv 79) * 1 x Winged Shoes → Added stats: 43 STR, 43 INT, 46 AGI, → ... 204 PHY ATK, 15 Resist, → ... 55 PHY Crit, 30 Piercing. Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Ruins Pillar (Lv 64) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lv 72) * 1 x Forest Blade (Lv 73) * 1 x Winged Shoes → Added stats: 75 STR, 25 INT, 55 AGI, → ... 880 Max HP, 142 PHY ATK, 4 Armor, 10 Resist, → ... 45 PHY Crit, 840 HP Regen, 30 Dodge, 10 Piercing. Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Big Mjolnir * 1 x Holy Tears * 1 x Titan Vow * 1 x Fairydust Ring * 1 x Trojan Blade Strategy Hero Shard Locations * Guild Mall: 5 shards for 500 Guild Bux Quotes *(On selection) - "He-he! I never miss!" *(Ultimate activation) - "Pew, pew, pew!" *(On evolution) - "Yuuu! This will be fun!" *(On summon) - "Want to meet the love of your life?" Misc. Info. Cupid is the Roman name; he should be named Eros. Category:Hero Category:Poison